OMG!
by ToriTurtle13
Summary: Amy and Ian are done with the hunt. They see eachother at the casino. Ian is finally going to tell Amy how he feels about her. When things go wrong can Ian help Amy in time? Or will he loose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**OMG**

**Amy's POV**

I feel so relieved that I won the clue hunt, although it cost me so much… O Dan, I miss you, she thought. Just a month ago I won the clue hunt that has been going on for the past few years. I'm 19 now; too bad you didn't get to live to 19… It is so hard without you Dan, she whispered.

**Ian's POV**

I never thought I would have to say this but I miss Natalie. She went off to our beach house in France, probably to get away from our family. Trust me if I could I would too, but hers are deeper she misses Daniel. Isabel is a witch! She has killed Dan and Nellie, and NEARLY killed Amy! Thank the Lord it wasn't her, but it's still not as good that her closest family died. I am distressed; I am going to Las Vegas the most famous place for its casinos. It'll get my mind off of her, or will it?

**Amy's POV**

I came into the wonderful and colorful hall in the lobby. It was enchanting. I went up the elevator to the fourth floor; I had enough money to gamble at this age. After I played a couple of the slot machines I went downstairs to the bar. There was a very handsome gentleman that worked as a bartender I started to converse with. His name is Bart, he has a hilarious sense of humor, he's twenty years old, and he lost his little sister because of a hiking trip. Dan was the same, but he was crushed by rocks along with Nellie from a cave in.

I told him about it, but not the whole Cahill family story. He was very sentimental about it. It was so sweet. I kept talking to him about how hard it is for me. I also told him about my love life, or whatever it is that I had with Ian. I told Bart about Ian betraying me when I thought he really did fall for me and I heard someone come in from the elevator but I didn't bother looking who it was, considering I'm in such a wonderful conversation about meeting Bart over the weekend to see a movie.

**Ian's POV**

I walked in on the third floor of the casino I went in. I didn't even bother to check the name. I mean I'm going back to London tomorrow night. I was just about to get a stool at the bar table and sit down when I saw a familiar copper haired woman… Can it be? No! I'm just imagining things! I just miss her too much; I came here to forget her maybe even meet another woman. But when I looked at the mirror's reflection behind the bartender, it was HER! The one that has those piercing jade eyes I couldn't forget about, the reason I was here, and most of all the person I love.

I tried to move, really. As I started to walk over to see her I felt too nervous I didn't think I could even say hello to her. When I was right behind her, she must've felt my presence because all of a sudden she started to run away.

**Amy's POV**

I was about to give Bart my number when I felt a… presence behind me. And when I smelled in the clover scent I knew so well, I ran. Got past all those tables away from the bar about to get to the other elevator on the other side when some random guy grabs her. Turns out it wasn't some random guy it was Bart. He grabbed my hand and pulled me under a table. When we saw Ian pass, Bart led me under a couple of more tables to get back to the bar. Bart whispered me to get behind the counter. I think he left.

**Ian's POV**

As soon as she started to run away the bartender jumped right over the counter and punched me. When I fell to the floor he ran right after her. It took me a while to get back up. Dang! He ran fast, I couldn't even see him. I just went along to which way he went. I noticed the elevator at the end of the room. She must've gone downstairs to get away. I started to think though, what if she was just hiding; throughout the clue hunt she's tricked me and Natalie so many times with that trick. I stayed in front of the elevator. People yelled at me from behind because I didn't go in when the doors opened. I didn't care I went up to the stage that stretched across the whole room. As I was going up the little steps the guy handed me the microphone. I told him the song to play. As the song started to play I said,

"Amy, I know you're out there, this is for you."

Oh myyyy  
>Oh myy gosh<br>I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop  
>Oh myy gosh<p>

Baby let me..  
>Baby let me..<br>Baby let me..

Baby let me love you downnn  
>There's so many ways to love ya<br>Baby I can break you downnn  
>There's so many ways to love ya<br>I mean like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
>I found you finallyy, it make me want to say<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>Ohh myy gosh<p>

It make me want to say  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
>She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low<br>Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
>This was something special ; this was just like dynamite<br>Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
>Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow<br>Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
>Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,<br>Ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
>Sexy from her head to the toes<br>& I want it all, it all, it all

Baby let me love you downnn  
>There's so many ways to love ya<br>Baby I can break you downnn  
>There's so many ways to love ya<br>Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
>I found you finallyy, it make me want to say<br>Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>Ohh myy gosh<p>

You make me want to say(repeat 2x)  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

Feel so ? for honey out of all the girls up in this club  
>This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love<br>Girl you something special, you just like dynamite  
>You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight<br>Fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
>Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly<br>Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
>Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?<br>Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll  
>Sexy from her head to the toes<br>& I want it all, it all, it all

So, honey let me love you downnn  
>There's so many ways to love ya<br>Baby i can break it downnn  
>There's so many ways to love ya<br>Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,  
>You make me want to say..<p>

Oh my gosh  
>Oh my<br>Oh, oh my gosh

Oh myy gosh  
>I did it again<br>So I'm gone let the beat drop

Oh, oh, oh myy  
>Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my<br>Ooh my gosh

I was just standing there. Waiting for her or someone to say something. That she forgives me or that she also feels the same way. When no one came up, I walked off the stage thinking; maybe she did leave, forever.

**Amy's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I have no idea what to do. Right when I heard his voice through that microphone. I should have known to come out and finally say how much I've missed him. But somewhere else in my brain it was telling me "I can't do it." I finally encouraged myself to slowly stand up. When I did I didn't see him. He was right there for me to tell him how I felt. It was like God himself made him go there and now I wasted the chance. God brought him here and made it a now or never opportunity. I guess I chose never…

NO! I am going to find him, and I WILL tell him! I ran as fast as I could to the elevator to get to the lobby

Bart yelled out, "Where are you going?"

"I have to find him!"

"He left you to die in Seoul!"

"Well…" the wheels in my head were turning "I never told you about Seoul!"

He quickly ran or me and grabbed me by my wrists so bad it hurt.

Before I knew it, I was fighting with him. When he was about to punch me , with me pinned to the ground, he stopped.

**Ian's POV**

As I walked off the stage I was walking to the elevator that probably Amy ran off to. Instead I hear her… on the other side of the room! I hear my poor little Amy struggling against something. I suspected that guy was bad from the beginning, especially with that intricate tattoo on his arm. Of course, he was a Vesper! Those darn things, I cannot call them people for the reason that my mother was one of them, and she wasn't the nicest beings on earth. I have to help my Amy now, think about what the bartender is later.

I ran as fast as I could. I saw him pinning Amy to the ground. He pulled his fist back, knowing what he was about to do I pulled out my dart gun from my belt in the back and shot poison number 16. He is paralyzed just for 30 minutes. As soon as he hit the ground I walked over and hugged Amy as tight as I could. I knew I was crying I could feel the stinging in my eyes.

"I love you," I finally sobbed out

**Amy's POV**

Bart fell to the ground with wide eyes. And I knew why as soon as I saw Ian standing behind where Bart used to be, with a dart gun. He walked over and hugged me. I felt so safe in his arms. But I couldn't tell him how I felt and how I ran after him to tell him how I felt, I was crying too much. I heard him sniffle a bit too. Then he sobbed out, "I love you."

I didn't know what to say. So I just said

"I love you more."

He chuckled.

"Nope I'm pretty sure I do."

"Ha-ha, you wish."

Slowly we were going in. When we touched lips it was like fireworks were going off in the background. I couldn't stop myself. When we finally broke apart I snuggled in to his chest.

"Let's go home," Ian whispered.

"Who's?" I asked.

"Ours…"


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG Chapter 2**

"Wait. What?"

"Amy Cahill, from the moment I met you, I may have not known this before but, there's only one thing I would change about you."

"Excuse me? What is wrong with the way I am?"

Ian chuckled at her change of emotions almost instantly. "It's a pretty big deal."

"I am not going to change anything about myself for you, I may have just admitted I love you but it doesn't justify for you to just boss me around."

Once again Ian just chuckled in response. "The one thing I would want to change about you Amy Cahill is your last name."

Ian could not hold in his laughter from the look of her face. His laughter was the most melodic sound that ever reached Amy's ears. The look on her face was priceless, not even all the money in his mansion would pay for this. Amy was completely dumbstruck. After a few seconds she got out of her daze and "slightly" punched Ian in the arm.

"OW!"

"Never do that again. That was just mean."

"I'm sorry, love."

Amy realized what he was asking for. "I'm sorry, too."

Ian's face immediately dropped.

"Nononono, hear me out Ian."

He turned his face away. Amy lifted her hand up to his chin turning his face around so she can look him in his amber eyes.

"Didn't you ever wonder Ian why my last name still stayed Cahill instead of being changed?"

"Because…. Well no actually."

"Ian it's not what you think at all. Madrigals have a custom. When Madrigals marry the kids take the maidens name. And the wife keeps her name the same."

"Jesus Amy…." He turns his head away. "Never scare me like that again." He turns his head back with a smile and chuckles.

"What?" Amy asks.

"You're already thinking of having kids."

Amy turns her head away with a blush.

"I love seeing your face. Please don't turn it away from me. And I would love to have children, especially if you're the mother."

"Ian Kabra you will not spoil them with everything they want. They must learn the value of things that people may take for granted."

"Of course! I am under your command, My Love."

"Well thank you for dropping me off and I will definitely see you tomorrow about moving in with you. That is, when we get back to Boston. What room do you stay in?"

"I am at the very top of this hotel."

"Pshh. Figures…"

Amy starts to unlock the door to her hotel room when Ian touches her hand.

"Oh, what no goodnight kiss?" he asked with his British accent and a smirk along with it.

"Hmm. I don't know I'll have to think about it," she answered with a smirk in return.

Amy unlocked the door and opened it a bit. She surprised Ian by giving him a kiss. She started to pull away but was stopped when he wrapped his arms around her. After what felt like hours they pulled apart.

"Goodnight, love. I will dream only of you."

Amy went in and closed and locked the door behind her. She took off her shoes and went to turn on the light. Amy couldn't believe what she saw. She couldn't hold in her scream.

"Amy! What happened?"

When Amy didn't respond Ian just lost it. He broke the door down.


End file.
